Wobba Wobba
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: A soon to be collection of one shots focused on Jessie and her Wobbuffet.
1. Mother's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

This takes place after their Team Rocket days so they are living in a house with all of their Pokemon.

* * *

Wobbuffet walked into the living room in the cabin where he saw James and Meowth sitting on the floor by the coffee table. He was curious as to what they were doing so he walked over to the two. He saw that James was writing something in blue ink on a card. "Wobba Wobbuffet?" James and Meowth jumped because Wobbuffet had startled them like he usually does when he pops out of nowhere.

"Wobbuffet, don't do that!" James said and felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He hated being startled like that.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue Pokemon apologized.

"That's okay." James said as his heart began to go back to normal. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Wobba Wobba Wobbuffet." James turned to Meowth for a translation.

"He's askin' ya why are ya makin' a card? Nobody's birthday's comin' up." Meowth said for Wobbuffet.

"Well, tomorrow's Mother's Day. It's a day where kids and adults celebrate their mothers or a female who has cared for them. I'm making a card for my mom despite the fact that I hate her guts. She's still my mom, so I'm making her a card." James explained.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue blob said and ran off to the office.

"Now that was weird." James said.

"Oh well, that's Wobbuffet for yas." Meowth said and James turned his attention back onto his card.

"So Meowth…how do you spell _appreciate _again?" Meowth sighed and began to spell out the long words James felt he just had to put on his card for his mother.

Meanwhile, Wobbuffet took out some paper. Now, if he could only find the crayons! Wobbuffet looked around the whole office and made a mess out of the place. Finally, after he spilled the pencils, more paper, and various office supplies, he found the crayons that were sitting on the top shelf the whole time. Somehow, glue had gotten stuck on him so feathers from James' art kit he got last year for Christmas covered Wobbuffet. He tried to reach the top shelf, but he couldn't. He tried jumping but fell every time making big thud sounds as he fell.

"Wobbuffet, you okay in there?" James knocked on the door but found it was locked.

"Wobba!"

"Well, Meowth and I are going to the Post Office and then the supermarket to pick up a few things. Jessie left and said she should be back from wherever she is in about three hours."

"Wobbuffet!" He responded. Then, he heard the front door shut. Wobbuffet decided to get back to work. He kept trying to reach the darn shelf, but it was impossible. Wobbuffet heard the door open and saw that it was Arbok, Jessie's other Pokemon.

"Chaarbok!" Arbok said and was appalled at the mess Wobbuffet made.

"Wobba! Wobbuffet!" He pointed to the crayons on the top shelf. Arbok sighed and began to think how she ended up with such an insane family, that of course, she loved. With her tail, she reached the top shelf with ease and handed Wobbuffet the crayons. Then, she left the office, not wanting to know what Wobbuffet was up to.

Wobbuffet began doing what he intended to do from the start. After he created his picture, he looked around the office and saw that this place really needed to be picked up before Jessie, James, or Meowth got home. He knew Arbok wouldn't help him with this mess and Wheezing wasn't any smarter than Wobbuffet himself so he got Mime Jr., Seviper, and Victreebel to help him clean up the mess. After hours of cleaning and ripping paper off of Wobbuffet, they had successfully cleaned up the room.

"Seviper!" Seviper said, which translated to _you owe me big time._

"Wobbaffet!" _Thanks for the help!_

* * *

The next day, of course, was Mother's Day. Wobbuffet noted that his master, Jessie didn't look very happy as she drank her morning tea. So, with his hands behind his back, he walked up to her. And he just stood there, looking quite stupid as he stared at her.

"Wobbuffet, what are you doing?" She sighed.

"Wobba Wobba Wobba!" Wobbuffet said and handed her his creation from yesterday. She took it from him and tears came to her eyes as she saw it. _Hapy Muthurs Day Jessie_ it said. His spelling was atrocious but that didn't matter. Jessie pulled Wobbuffet into a hug.

"Thank you." She said. She stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. She took a magnet and then hung up the picture that was supposed to read _Happy Mother's Day_ and had a picture of her and Wobbuffet on it.

"Wobba Wobbuffet!"


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Wobbuffet woke up a bit early one morning. He couldn't go back to sleep so he tried to quietly leave the bedroom filled with the other Pokemon. Of course Wobbuffet being Wobbuffet, tripped and fell on Arbok's long tail. She glared at him and Wobbuffet apologized and saluted the cobra Pokemon.

He left the room and slammed the door by accident. Sometimes Wobbuffet wished he wasn't so clumsy.

He read the clock in the kitchen and saw it was seven in the morning. James was usually up by now but he heard him up late last night with Jessie so he assumed that he was still asleep. But no one was making breakfast! Since he was the first one up, Wobbuffet felt like he should make breakfast for once. After all, it wasn't fair that James or Jessie always had to make breakfast every day. Okay, it was usually James because Jessie couldn't cook to save her life but Wobbuffet decided to make his master breakfast. She was the one who took care of him.

Wobbuffet took out the pancake batter and the various ingredients in order to make pancakes. He accidently dropped the flour and it went everywhere and just missed Wobbuffet. He then cracked the two eggs the recipe called for except he dropped five eggs on the floor before he was successful. Wobbuffet then had to pour in the water and finally mix the ingredients. He heated up the pan like he had seen James had done many times. At first, he burnt the pancakes until they were black and stuck to the pan. However, he managed to make three pancakes to the perfect light brown color. Wobbuffet carefully put the pancakes on the plate. He didn't want to mess this part up. He then got out some strawberries that Meowth washed the day before that were in the fridge. He carefully put it on the plate with the pancakes. Next, he drizzled a zig zag pattern of syrup over the pancakes. He put some whipped cream on the pancakes and drizzled some chocolate syrup over the whipped cream. Now, Wobbuffet was sure that Jessie would love this breakfast! He put a glass of orange juice on the tray and proceeded to go to Jessie's room and surprise her, leaving a dirty kitchen covered in flour and chocolate syrup that dripped from the bottle because he forgot to stand it up straight and close it, behind him.

Wobbuffet pushed the door open. He saw that Jessie was still sound asleep. He carefully balanced the tray of food on one arm. He then started shaking Jessie awake. "Wobba Wob." He said.

"Hmm?" Jessie started to stir. Wobbuffet grabbed the try with both hands now. After all his hard work, he didn't want to spill it! "What are you-" Jessie said as she sat up but was shocked when Wobbuffet put the tray of perfection on her lap. "Is this for me?"

"Wobbuffet!" He saluted.

"But where did you…did you make me breakfast in bed?" Jessie asked her Pokemon.

"Wobbuffet!" He responded. Jessie then moved over in her bed.

"Come on, Wobbuffet, I can't eat this alone." She smiled.

"Wobba Wob!" He happily said and got under the blankets and the two began to eat their pancakes. As they ate breakfast in bed, Jessie heard James get up from his room and open her door.

"Hey Jess, sorry I woke up late and I didn't make any breakfast…" James trailed when he saw Jessie and Wobbuffet eating pancakes and strawberries in bed.

"That's okay, James. Wobbuffet made me some breakfast." Jessie said.

"Well, alright…I didn't know Wobbuffet could cook. I'll go make myself and Meowth something then." James said and shut the door. Well, that was a disturbing sight. Jessie and Wobbuffet sure had a strange relationship.

Meanwhile, Jessie praised her Wobbuffet about his cooking skills. He made the pancakes just right and it was like room service. But just then, Jessie heard James scream. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!" Jessie then looked at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet!" He said and then went into his Pokeball that was in Jessie's drawer.

"What a morning." Jessie mumbled.


	3. Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Jessie was dreaming. She was dreaming of her beautiful wedding day. Meowth was helping her get ready in her room. She had the prettiest white dress she could imagine. She spun around in it. Then all of a sudden she was walking down the aisle. She didn't know who she was marrying in this dream though. His back was to her. Right when the man went to turn around…

Jessie woke up. She was being shaken awake by someone. She sighed and turned her lamp on that was by her bed. She looked to her right and saw that it was Wobbuffet. "What could you possibly want at three in the morning." Jessie sighed.

"Wobba…" He didn't sound too good.

"Are you sick or something?" She fully sat up in her bed and reached over to feel his forehead. "You have a fever." Jessie concluded.

"Wobba…"

"I'm assuming you can't sleep…okay, go in the living room. I'll be right out." Jessie said. Wobbuffet walked out of her room. Jessie stood up and rubbed her eyes in hopes of waking herself up a bit more. She put on her pink bathrobe and walked out of the room. She saw Wobbuffet sitting on the couch. He really did look miserable.

"Wobba." He said when he saw Jessie walk into the living room.

"Come here in the kitchen." She ordered the sick Pokemon. She went through the cabinet where she and James kept Pokemon medicine and other various Pokemon items. She took out a bottle of Pokemon Ibuprofen. She looked on the back to get the proper dose. She handed Wobbuffet two of the pills and she got him a glass of water so he could swallow them. Wobbuffet took the glass and swallowed the pills with the water.

"Wobbuffet." He said. The two went onto the couch. Wobbuffet laid down on it and she put a blanket on him and sat on the end of the couch. Wobuffet decided her legs would make a good pillow. Jessie sighed and began to rub his back in a motherly fashion. Wobbuffet was becoming tired so Jessie suggested he go in his room. He didn't want to because every time he coughed, Seviper would throw a pillow at him.

"Would you rather come in my room?" She suggested to the sick Pokemon. He nodded and followed her in her room. He made himself comfortable on her bed. With yet another sigh, Jessie got in her own bed, shut the light off and went to sleep.

**This came to mind when I thought about a little kid waking their mother up in the middle of the night because the kid doesn't feel good. I actually used to wake my mom up when I was little and she would stay up with me and make me feel better.**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions about the next story/chapter for this, let me know in a review and I'll dedicate and give you credit for giving me the idea.**


End file.
